The Secret Sharer
The Secret SharerBBC, Merlin, Series 4, The Secret Sharer is the seventh episode of the fourth series of Merlin. Synopsis Morgana joins forces with the enigmatic wizard Alator of the Catha to uncover a secret that could change the course of destiny, as the magical drama continues. With allies on both sides of the castle walls, can anyone stop her before Merlin's greatest secret is revealed? Plot Morgana is recovering inside her hut from her duel with the disguised Merlin who she knows as Emrys, into which Agravaine brought her whilst unconscious. After telling Agravaine that Emrys attacked her and that he destroyed the Fomorroh, Agravaine tells her that someone has been telling Emrys everything about them and he suspects Gaius as he was the only one in Camelot who knew of the Fomorroh. Determined to learn who Emrys is, Morgana goes in search of Alator of Catha, a priest and warrior so that Gaius is captured. In the meantime, Agravaine persuades Arthur that Gaius is the traitor in Camelot. Taking Agravaine's advice, Arthur and his uncle question Gaius and his views of magic but when Gaius tells them nothing, they let him go. Morgana finds Alator and asks him to abduct Gaius in exchange for her healing bracelet. Alator accepts and abducts Gaius from his chambers with the help of Agravaine. Agravaine then places evidences of Gaius' supposed betrayal in his room to prove to Arthur about Gaius' motives. In the morning Agravaine tells Arthur that Gaius was last seen running away, many of his possessions are gone. Merlin immediately suspects Agravaine and informs Arthur of his suspicions however Arthur refuses to listen. Alator and Morgana begin to question Gaius as to Emrys' true identity. Merlin later finds evidence in Agravaine's chambers as to where Gaius is, so he and Gwaine ride out to rescue to Gaius. Agravaine rides out and warns Morgana moments before that Merlin is on to them. Morgana and Agravaine arrive and Morgana tells Agravaine to kill Gaius while she deals with Merlin and Gwaine. After Alatar mentally tortures Gaius with a magical ring of fire, Gaius finally gives up and tells Alator that Merlin is Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer destined to unite the old and new ways together. Gwaine finds Agravaine about to kill Gaius, however Agravaine lies saying he was saving him and the two hurry back to Camelot with the unconscious Gaius. Morgana soon finds Merlin and is about to kill him when Alator comes telling Morgana he knows who Emrys is and for a moment is about to tell her who Merlin really is. Then, to Morgana's shock and dismay, he suddenly refuses and uses magic on her which knocks her unconscious. He introduces himself to Merlin and tells him that he understands his burden of keeping his magic secret and fulfilling his destiny before telling him that he and other sorcerers are willing to give their lives to help him. After Merlin, Gwaine and Agravaine return to Camelot with Gaius, Agravaine tells Arthur that he misjudged Gaius and that they owe both him and Merlin an apology for suspecting him. As Gaius is recovering, Merlin tells him that Morgana did not learn that he is Emrys and that Alator turned against her to protect his secret. Arthur then arrives and apologises to Gaius in private after apologising to Merlin in his own way by making him resume his duties. Gaius tells Arthur that Morgana wanted information from him but did not get it before telling Arthur that the sorcerer (who was Merlin disguising himself as Emrys), who he thought had killed Uther, did not actually kill him and did his best to save him, reassuring Arthur that one day he will learn the truth that other people care about him. Cast * Merlin - Colin Morgan * King Arthur - Bradley James * Gaius - Richard Wilson * Agravaine - Nathaniel Parker * Morgana - Katie McGrath * Gwen - Angel Coulby * Sir Leon - Rupert Young * Sir Gwaine - Eoin Macken * Alator of the Catha - Gary Lewis * Orn - Duncan Meadows * Morgause - Emilia Fox (deleted scene) Broadcast ''12 November 2011 at 8.20pm on BBC One '' Trivia * The Isle of the Blessed gets another mention. * When Gaius is prepared to die, Morgana says that dying is the easy part, similar to what she said to Merlin in the previous episode where he also expected her to kill him, telling him that she wouldn't make it so easy. * Promotional Photos show Morgause and Morgana, surrounded by 'dead people'. Morgause has her hand extended to Morgana. * Why didn't Morgause appear? In order to fit within the episode duration, elements of the story had to be cut. At the time some publications went to press, Emilia Fox was still listed in the programme information as a guest cast (from What's on TV). * In the deleted scene with Morgause, Morgana, who is lying on the brink of death following her encounter with the old Emrys, sees her sister in the Spirit world and is given a magical coin that revives her. Morgana will use this coin in the episode "Lancelot du Lac" to summon Lancelot's spirit. Transcript Transcript for The Secret Sharer References Category:Episodes Category:Series 4